


Always Here For You. {Loki x Reader}

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, child Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Clint want payback for the times Loki messed with them, sadly things don't go to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Here For You. {Loki x Reader}

Silence, something that was very rare when it came to the group of friends known as the Avengers.

Besides the sounds of the TV that Steve and Bucky are watching, the opening of Poptart wrappers in the kitchen from Thor and Natasha's gun cleaning. Tony and Bruce had been held up in the lab, mainly because Bruce had work and Tony just wanted to bother him, Clint was most likely in the vents somewhere.  
  
Coming to the library Loki was sitting on his floor pillow, his back leaning against [Name]'s legs as she was sat on the loveseat with her drawing pad in hand, Loki was reading out loud as the two enjoyed the comforting and relaxing atmosphere in the room.  
  
**_Beep. Beep._**  
  
Loki stopped reading and [Name] looked from her book. "That's my work pager" Loki leaned forward letting [Name] make her way from the couch and over to the table were she left her side bag, phone and pager. She picked it up and looked at it, her brows knitting forward, she slid the pager in her bag and her phone into her pocket. "Do you need to leave?" Loki spoke up, sliding a bookmark into his book and standing.  
  
[Name] nodded, walking over to grab her drawing book and sliding it away in her bag. "Yeah, Fury needs me, guess I forgot to turn in my debriefing report from last week" She smiled slightly and pulled her shoes on.  
  
"So, I'm left to suffer on my own?" Loki crossed his arms, making [Name] laugh lightly at Loki's face, which currently had a slight pout. "Oh please, you act like you aren't able to avoid the others, you're like the master of avoiding people" She watched as he sighed, resuming his place on his floor pillow, back now against the couch. "When will you be back?" She smiled and walked over and giving the top of his a friendly kiss before making her way to the door.  
  
"I'll be back when I get back" She laughed at the face he gave her. "And please, I don't want to come back to a mess, I cleaned up last time and as funny as it was seeing Tony nailed to the ceiling by his clothes, it was a pain getting him down, have to go now bye Loki" She finally walked out, giving a wave before shutting the door.  
  
Loki simply sat there, his book in his hands but not open. Sighing he stood up and exits the library making his way into the main room the Avengers would hang out in, he really needed a library on his floor.

  
~~  
  
[Name] sighed softly, rubbing her eyes as she made her way into her favorite café. After she was able to finish up with Fury she had ran into Coulson and the two had talked for awhile, mainly how things had been going at the tower and if she was able to get Steve to sign a poster for her 'cousin', but everyone knew it was for Coulson, she loved that man like a father but he was such a child a times, made her giggle when Coulson was in the same room as Steve.  
  
She had bought a muffin and a coffee, knowing she would need the caffeine and the muffin because she knew once she got back Loki would be in a foul mood. Walking out she closed her eyes and took a sip of her drink, sighing happily after she swallowed, enjoying her moment of solitude.  
  
Till her ringtone for Natasha blared out.  
  
  
**_Secret lovers, yeah, that's what we are_**  
 **_Trying so hard to hide the way we feel_**  
 ** _'Cause we both belong to someone else_**  
 ** _But we can't let it go 'cause what we fell_**  
 ** _Is, oh so real, so real, so real_**  
  
Balancing the bag with Loki's muffin on the crook of her right elbow she pulled her phone free from her left pocket and answered it. "Hey Nat, what's up?" She smiled till she heard screaming and Thor's panicked voice, [Name]'s brows forward in concern as soon she heard Tony yell in pain. "Nat, what the hell is going on?" [Name] quickly made her way back to her car. "I think it's best if you just come back to the tower, I have to go, got to deal with our two resident halfwits" Before [Name] could get a word out Natasha cut the call.  
  
Looking at her phone [Name] huffed and slid her phone back in her pocket, downing the rest of her coffee. "I just know I'm not going to like this" Sighing, she was so stealing a bottle of Tony's favorite booze.  
  
~~  
  
[Name] walked into the tower and made her way over and into the elevator. "What floor is everyone on JARV?" She crossed her arms as the doors closed. "The library on the lounge floor Miss [Lastname]" She nodded. "Please take me to the floor JARV, I have a feeling something bad has happened" The elevator began moving and [Name]'s stomach was feeling queasy from how nervous she was, Natasha was not much help and hearing what she did in the background she knew whatever it was, was not good.  
  
The elevator came to a stop and she walked out looking around she didn't see any of her friends so she dumped her bag beside the couch and the muffin bag on the kitchen island, she progressed her way to the library hearing voices from behind the door.  
  
Walking in she noticed Tony and Clint sitting beside each other at the library's table that sat across from the couch, both not even looking up as Natasha stood behind the two with her arms crossed and her brows creased forward and looking at the two like a parent would after scolding their rowdy children.  
  
Steve was standing in front of the table with his back turned to the other two males as he looked to [Name], Thor and Bruce stood beside the couch looking at something. "Okay, what's going on?" She spoke up not moving from the spot she stopped in once she walked in. "Tony, Clint, care to explain to [Name] what happened?" Steve spoke up without turning to look at the two, the duo look up and their gazes lock onto [Name].  
  
"Yeah, about that..." Tony chuckled and rubs the back of his head, his eyes locked with [Name]'s [Eye Color] ones and right now her hues were drilling into the boys. Clint's leg was bouncing slightly, he could never handle that look of [Name]'s, made him feel like she could burn his soul right out of him and so he caved in, he jumped up.  
  
"Me and Tony saw you leave so we decided to get some pay back on Loki for the times he messed with us, we snuck into his room and took one of his books, we didn't think it would actually work" Clint finshed and sat back down.  
  
"Didn't think what would wor-" She stops, her eyes had traveled over to Thor and Bruce, Thor was now holding a little boy no older then four who had the same hair and eyes as Loki and was wearing only a black shirt that was to baggy for his body.  
  
"[Name]!" The little boy smiled and held his arms out to the [Hair Color] haired female.  
  
...  
  
_Cue nervous giggle and [Name] passing out._  
  
~~  
  
Every single member had vacated the library and now in the living room where Loki was now sitting at the coffee table eating his muffin. "Did you try changing him back?" [Name] asked as she cleaned up Loki's mess, he clung to her leg as she made her way to the kitchen to throw away the crumbs filled paper towel. "I looked through it, sadly I came up with nothing, we would need to look through other books he might have" Bruce spoke up.  
  
"The surprising thing is, is that Loki does not seem to remember much of anything, he knows who we are but not what he did or what we do, just sees us as adults that he knows" Natasha was the one to speak up next as she watched Loki draw on a sheet of paper Steve had given him. "You think he will remember at some point?" The Star-Spangled hero asked Bruce. "Don't know, it seems till we find a way to change him back, were stuck with him like this" Bruce sighed and began making his way to the elevator, dragging a whining Tony after him to get started.  
  
"Okay" [Name] looked down to Loki as he had stopped drawing and was now looking up at her, making grab hands at her so she picked him up. He was so small. Natasha and Clint had left, making [Name] huff, Thor was still in the room and looking to Loki. "Thor, what's the matter?" She asked softly as Thor seemed to be in deep thought till he looked at her. "I-it has been a while since I have seen him look so happy" She smiled sadly, looking down she watched as the mini prince played with the necklace she had been wearing.  
  
"I don't know how long this will last, but how 'bout we enjoy it while it lasts" She smiled at the blonde god. "As much as I like adult Loki, little Loki is simply way to _CUTE_  for words" She lifted him up over her head slightly making the boy giggle.  
  
~~  
  
It was a day later when the actual babysitting began. "We are gunna have to go out and get him clothes that actually fit" [Name] sat across from the little boy as he ate a PB&J. Thor was sitting next to Loki, Steve was leaning on the counter beside Tony while Clint and Natasha had been called off for a mission and Bruce was still on Loki's floor looking through his books.  
  
"As great as getting out sounds, as much as I hate looking through book after book, I can't sweetness" Tony grins at her before sipping his coffee. "I wouldn't expect you to anyway, probably ditch me the second some chick gives you bed room eyes" She joked and giggled. "Knowing him, wouldn't really put it passed him" Steve added with a chuckle, Tony making a face.  
  
"Well if [Name] would except my advances maybe I wouldn't have to" He looked to her and wiggled his brows at her. During all of the playful banter between friends, little Loki was giving Tony a glare, although he looked cute with his little brows pulled forward and bottom lip jutting out, if one was to look deeper they would see the jealousy and anger. "Loki?" Coming from his thoughts he looked over to [Name]. "You wouldn't mind if Steve and your brother come along, do you?" She smiled as she cleaned the jelly and peanut butter from the corners of his mouth.  
  
"No" His eyes suddenly became wide. "Can I get a toy!" [Name] giggled. "Only if you're good" "I'll be good!" She nodded with a smile, standing she picked him up and kissed the side of his head. "Let's go then"  
  
~~  
  
All three adults made their way inside the shop with Loki held on [Name]'s left hip. "Okay, we just need a few outfits for him, just enough till-Thor?!" The blonde god happily walked off to the clothes making [Name] sigh. "I'll follow him to make sure he doesn't just grab random things" Steve smiled and followed after the thunder god. "Well, let's get looking, huh?" She smiled at Loki and walked over to grab a cart.  
  
Walking through the racks of clothes she picked out about two outfits knowing Thor and Steve might have picked out some themselves and three pairs of PJs. "[Name]?" She looked away from the rack and too Loki. "What's up buttercup?" He giggled slightly, looking at her with hopeful eyes. "Can I get a toy now?" [Name] smiled. "Yeah, you have been good" She booped his nose and made her way to the toy aisle.  
  
~~  
  
Loki was out of the cart and looking at all of the toys while [Name] looked through her side bag making sure she had her wallet with her. "Hey [Name]" She looked up and smiled seeing Steve and Thor. "Hey" The two walked over, Steve had a two outfits while Thor had three. "That makes seven and three pairs of PJs" While [Name] talked with Steve, Thor had walked over to Loki and was looking at the toys with him, no one noticing the side glances the little prince was shooting over to Steve.  
  
_The Super Soldier had [Name]'s attention...and he didn't like it._  
  
"Steve, if it's not to much to ask could you go and pick up more cookie dough, _SOMEONE_ , had the nerve to go and eat it all with a certain resident Tin Man" She looked to Thor, the large male simply smiled sheepishly. "Sure, you wouldn't mind I grab a few things for myself?" He smiled. "Sure Steve, we'll meet you up front" He nodded and began walking away when all of a sudden he fell flat on his face with a loud grunt. "Steve?!" [Name] and Thor quickly walked over and helped him up.  
  
"You okay?" She brushed him off slightly and cups his cheeks checking for any blood near his nose or bruising on his face, the only thing that she could see that made her giggle was Steve's cherry red cheeks. "I-I'm fine, just tripped on a toy" Thor grins and gives Steve and pat on the back.  
  
None of them noticing the **VERY** angry Little Loki holding on tightly to a black pony plush.  
  
~~  
  
Once home and with all things put away, [Name] had set up some things for Loki to play with while she was making him something to eat. The noodle shells slowly boiled while she bent down to check on the chicken strips in the oven. "[Name], come look at what I made!" She stood and glanced at the noodles before making her way to her living room and kneeling next to Loki. "What did you draw honey?" She looked down and watched as he scattered out the few pictures he drew.  
  
She glanced over them and her brows came forward in confusion, although rather crude drawings she could see clearly what they are of.   
  
  
**_Adult Loki standing in the middle, scepter held in his hand, while what looked to be people kneeling at his feet._**  
  
**_Young Loki standing off to the side with a frown while Thor was on the other with what she assumed were Thor's friends._**  
  
She didn't bother looking at the others and gently collected them up and smiled faintly at the little prince. "Hey sweetheart, would like to help me with the macaroni?"  
  
Loki looked up at [Name] and nodded, standing [Name] picked up Loki and tickled his belly making him giggle and try pulling her hand away from him. "Stop!" He giggled louder. "What's the magic word?" She continued to tickle him till his cheeks became pink. "Please stop!" She laughed softly and kissed his cheek as she sat him on the counter.

Setting the strainer in the sink she turned off the stove top, picking up the pot she slowly poured the contents into the strainer, Loki watched as the steam flew up as his fingers squished the silver packet of cheese. "Alrighty, you can help mix the noodles" She made sure the pot was cool enough before pouring the noodles back in and setting it on the dining table, Loki jumped down from the counter nearly giving [Name] a heart attack.  
  
Cutting open the cheese packet she squeezed out the cheese and handed Loki the plastic spoon. "Don't go crazy now, don't want to make a mess" He nodded, [Name] turning back to the oven and opens the door, pulling on oven mits she pulled out the tray setting it on top of the stove.

Turning it off she pulled down two plates and turned to see Loki with his back turned, her brow lifted and walked over, she tried so hard not to laugh.

 _Loki's cheeks were puffed out slightly and he was trying to chew as fast as he could._  
  
He gave her a guilty look but she knew he didn't really mean it, knowing it was worthless to argue she just ruffled his hair and set the plates down grabbing a pair of forks. "Okay chipmunk, sit down, would want you wasting away on me" She joked.

Now with three strips and a scoop of macaroni on their plates the two began eating, the drawings on [Name]'s mind knowing she would have to show the others.  
  
~~  
  
It was later on in the night when [Name] decided Loki needed to go to sleep.

"Alright little man, time for bed" Loki looked away from the toys he had been playing with and pouted. "Do I have to?" She nodded. "Yes, a cranky Loki is an unhappy Loki" He stood up and crossed his arms. "No" She paused. "No?" She crossed her arms as well, she was not going to back down from a four year old, Loki or not.

"You heard me women, you can't tell me what to do!" Her eyes widen slightly, he sounded like his older self for a minute. "What did you say?" He gave her a look of confusion. "I didn't say anything" Her brows knitted forward.

She would need to talk to the others after he was asleep. "Loki, will you please go to bed for me, if so then I'll take you to the park in the morning" His face brightened then. "Really?" She nodded and held out her hand, taking it she lead him to her room and walked over to the little plastic dresser with his clothes in it.

Pulling out the PJs she handed them to him and he ran off to the bathroom to change.

She plopped on her bed and ran a hand through her hair, closing her eyes his voice rang in her head. "That was weird and scary" She mumbled, she then remembered this had happened before about a month ago, before all this happened.  
  
*  
  
_**[Name] had finished up with a shower and now in her PJs, walking into her room she had this weird feeling for an odd reason, like she needed to check on Loki.**_

_**Making her way from her room she decided to go to the main hangout area and towards the library, walking in she noticed Loki sitting on his floor pillow and reading. "Loki?" She spoke up softly, knowing he distastes being interrupted while reading.** _

_**"What?"** _

_**He looked away from his book, [Name] noticed the bags under his eyes. She became concerned, she knew he had been having nightmares lately and would sometimes either sit in the library before going to his floor or on her floor for awhile before leaving, she didn't know it was bad enough for bags to actually start showing.** _

_**"Loki, I think you should try to get some sleep" Her voice was soft, seeing her friend like this upset her.** _

_**He continued to blankly look at her before going back to his book, [Name] withheld the urge to huff at his stubborn nature.** _

_**"Loki seriously, you need to sleep" She crossed her arms, bare feet slightly cold from the floor. "No"** _

_**She paused and looked at him again. "No?" His eyes looked back into her.** _

_**"You heard me women, besides, you can't tell me what to do" He stood then, brushing past her and made his exit.** _

  
*  
  
She of course forgave him, he had made it up to her by leaving her favorite pastries on her kitchen counter the day after.

"Okay, I'm done" Loki walked out, sporting an accomplished look for being able to button his shirt all on his own.

Smiling softly she stood and helped him crawl into the left side of her bed, tucking him in with his new horse plushie he named Slip.  
  
Brushing loose hair from his face and smoothing the strands back.

"Will you really take me to the park tomorrow?" He asked suddenly, snuggling deeper into the pillow and bed. "Of course, we can go to the park and maybe after that we can go out for some ice-cream, sound good?" He nodded happily. "Good, you have to sleep though, because if not then you'll be tired and if you're tired we won't be able to have fun tomorrow" He frowned and closed his eyes.

"I want to go..." He grumbled and squeezed his eyes, trying to go to sleep faster, [Name] giggled lightly at that.

~~  
  
Once she was able to get Loki to fall asleep [Name] had asked JARVIS to tell the Avengers to meet on her floor when convenient, she had been in the kitchen leaning against the counter with Loki's drawings in her hands.

"[Name]?" She heard Steve's voice, but there had been multiple foot steps. "In the kitchen" She looked up seeing everyone pile into her kitchen. "Okay, [Silly Nickname], what you call us here for?" Tony spoke up first and sat at the head of her table. "Loki drew a few pictures while I was making lunch" Each Avenger had a different expression.

"Okay, so the little pipsqueak drew a few pictures" Clint pipes in and crosses his arms, Natasha bumping his shoulder and giving him a look. "What is it that makes them importent [Name]?" Bruce asked, the only one, possibly beside Natasha and Thor, taking this seriously.

She pushed off the counter and spread the drawing over the table giving the heros a view of what Loki had drawn.  
  
"They are something alright" Tony mumbled. "I figured that they might be Adult Loki's memories mixed with Little Loki's, now that he is young again maybe he remembers only what Little Loki remembers...but I have a feeling Adult Loki is not all that gone like we thought" She sat down, pulling her left leg up to hug it to her chest.

"What do you mean by that [Name]?" Thor asked her confused. "When I was putting him to bed...remember when Loki was having nightmares?" Thor nodded with a frown. "It's was like Little Loki somehow remembered a little spat we had from that moment" Natasha gave a knowing look to the [Hair Color], for [Name] told the vibrant red head about Loki's attitude towards her from that night.  
  
"It could be that possibly Adult Loki is trying to fight his way back but maybe the part, the Little Loki part of him, wants to stay like this...even if it's for awhile" Bruce thought aloud, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"And why would he want that?" Tony spoke up, leaning on the legs of the chair, Steve smacked Tony lightly making him sit on all fours.

Bruce sighed and looked from Thor to the others and finally to [Name].

"I think maybe it's because the child part of him want this, wants the chance to actually be a kid again", He looked around at every face to make sure they at least got the gist of what he was explaining before continuing. "Him being able to relive it, possibly to make new memories, not having to remember being abandoned by his own kind or being neglected by the man who he saw as a father" Bruce giving Thor an apologetic look. "Not having to remember why no other child wanted to be his friend, not wanting to feel dejected anymore" [Name] looked down feeling her chest tighten up.

"So what, we make the kid feel loved and he will change back?" Clint said in disbelief.

"Only one way to find out is to do it" [Name] spoke up. "If that doesn't work then we keep looking through his books"  
  
~~  
  
[Name] decided to stay up a little longer, reading a book while the TV was playing BBC, rubbing her eyes she slid her bookmark in the book and set it aside.

Turning to the TV she slumped over on the couch and snuggled into her blanket, her eyes barely paying attention to the actors on the screen as her eyelids began to droop slowly.

**_"[Name]!"_ **

Her body jerked harshly from the loud scream of her name coming from her room, jumping up and throwing off her blanket not caring as it landed on her coffee table, hauling it to her room as fast as she could.

"Loki?" She ran in her room seeing him sitting up with his face buried into his knees.  
  
"Loki, what happen, why did you scream?" She quickly walked beside the bed and sat next to him only to have him latch onto her as he sobs onto her shoulder. "I-I had a nightmare" He sniffled and continued to cry, little hands gripping her shirt in a vice grip.  
  
She gently hugged him closer, crawling into the middle of her bed she let him rest his head on her shoulder as he clung to the front of her like a little koala.

"It's okay, I'm here"   
  
He sniffled a little, [Name] reached over to the side table and pulled a tissue from its box, gently wiping away at his nose as her thumb cleaned his tears away.

"You want to talk about it?" She whispers pulling him closer brushing his hair back. "...No"  
  
"Okay, you don't have to" She leaned back against the headboard and pillows, humming softly.  
  
_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_  
 _Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_  
 _And when again they open, the sun will rise._  
  
Loki moved his head to rest under [Name]'s chin.  
  
_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
 _Here is the place where I love you._  
  
He clung to her shirt with his small fists.  
  
_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_  
 _Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
 _And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

 _Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
 _Here is the place where I love you._

_Badadadada..._

_Here is the place where I love you._  
  
Loki's grip slowly loosens from her shirt but she softly continues singing.  
  
_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_  
 _Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
 _And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

 _Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
 _Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
 _Here is the place where I love you._  
  
He finally fell back asleep, gently moving him from her chest and resting him beside her, laying down she covered him up and gave a soft kiss to his forehead.  
  
~~  
  
The next morning [Name] had woken up before Loki, deciding to wake up and make her way to the kitchen to make breakfast when Steve decided to make a quick stop by to see how she was doing.

"Hey [Name], how are things going?" Steve smiled, taking a seat at the kitchen table, he was still in his t-shirt and jogging pants. "I'm doing fine, how 'bout you?" He smiled as she offerd him a glass of water. "Fine, thank you, how's Loki?" [Name] sighed and finished setting the table.

"He had a nightmare last night, I asked him if he wanted to talk about it but he didn't want to so I just left it at that" Steve nodded. "But whatever it was, had him crying like someone flushed his goldfish down the toilet" The Super Soulder looked at her confused. "He had a goldfish flushed down a toilet?" [Name] giggled, he was so cute sometimes.

"It's a figure of speech Steve" The Spangled man across from her blushed lightly.  
  
*  
  
Loki had woken up with a loud yawn, small fists rubbing the sleep from his eyes, leaning up his slightly blurry eyes looked around for [Name]. Not seeing her Loki kicked away the blankets from his lap and slid off the side of her bed and made his way out of the open door, feet making barely audible footsteps on the floor.

He was ready to call out [Name]'s name when he heard voices coming from the kitchen, eyes narrowing he tip-toes his way slowly down the rest of the way and peeks around the wall seeing Steve and [Name] talking. "I'll be right back Steve, I better go wake up Loki so he can eat, promised him we would go to the park today" Steve smiled and nodded.

"That's nice of you, I have to head out anyway, I'll talk to you later?" He stood, [Name] nods and gives him a hug.

Loki glared but quickly ran back to the room and jumped back into the bed, curling up he waited for [Name] to come in.  
  
*  
  
[Name] walked in and smiled seeing Loki curled up under her blanket, making her way over she gently pulled the blanket aside, shacking his shoulder gently. "Loki, wake up" She brushed his hair from his face as he slowly turned over and yawned, blinking slowly before rubbing them.  
  
"[Name]?" He opens his eyes, smiling up at her as he reached out hugging her around the neck.

"Are we still going to the park today?" [Name] giggled as she walked out of the room and back to the kitchen, setting him down with a plate in front of him along with a glass of juice. "Breakfast first, then a bath and you also have to brush your teeth" Loki pouted as he looked at his food.

"Don't pout", She sat across from him to eat her own food. "I suggest you eat, we won't go to the park when you're acting like that" Loki's eyes widen slightly, picking up his fork he began to eat.

He chewed his food while watching [Name] across from him, remembering Steve being here from moments ago. "[Name]?" He spoke up after taking a sip from his glass. "Yes?" She looked over with a smile, Loki felt warm inside whenever she smiled at him.

"Do you like him?" The question caught the female of guard, quite the question for the now four year old to ask. "What do you mean by that hun?" Loki rested his chin on the table making his already chubby cheeks slightly puff out more. "You're always with Steve..do you like him more then me?" [Name]'s eyes widen slightly, this was yet another similar thing he said to her before.

*

**_[Name] had been hanging out with Steve a lot more then usual, normally the two were either to busy or [Name] would be frequently with Loki, but feeling as if she never hung out with the others as often she decided to start with the Super Soldier._ **

**_She had taken him out and the two spent the day sharing, swapping and complimenting each others drawing skills, she never seen Steve so passionate about something in a while and was glad she had taken him out._ **

**_Once home she had made her way up to her floor when she spotted Loki lounging on her recliner, head in his hand with his eyes closed._ **

**_"Loki?" She walked over setting her sketch book down on the coffee table, sitting on the couch across from him. Said male had opened his eyes locking with [Name]'s._ **

**_"You have a nice day out with the Patriotic One?" He asked with nothing to his voice, [Name] leaned back. "Yeah, we just walked around, enjoying the nice weather, was really relaxing" She smiled._ **

**_Loki leans up his eyes never leaving [Name]._ **

**_"Do you like him?" His question made her confused. "How do you mean?" Loki's eyes slightly squint before closing for a mere second before opening with emotion [Name] could not read. "You are always with him...do you like him more then me?" [Name] felt her chest tighten for a odd reason._ **

**_"Loki, I was just spending time with Steve, I hardly hang out with the others for one reason or another so I figured spending time with them one on one would do some good, Steve just happened to be the first person I came across to ask" She watched his expression change slightly, his sharp features relaxed._ **

**_"I'll be hanging out with Nat next week, till then how 'bout it just be you, me, and the library?" She smiled as Loki nodded faintly._**  
  
*  
  
Finished with the table cleared away [Name] had ran a bath for Loki, gathering up clothes for him while he was in the tub, making her way back she set the clothes on the toilet seat, kneeling beside the tub to help wash his hair.

"I can do it" He gave her a irritated face only making her grin at adorable his face looked scrunched up the way it was. "I have no doubt you can but I don't want you getting soap in your eyes" She leaned his head back as her fingers slid through his hair making the white suds cover his black locks.

"Fine, but I get to brush my teeth on my own" He crossed his arms. "Okay, you can do it on you own anyway" She giggled as she reached for the cup she had placed on the sink, pouring water over Loki's head to clear away the suds.

~~

Once dressed with his hair combed back with the help of a little bit of gel Loki was standing on a stoll and brushing his teeth while [Name] had qucikly made her way to her room to change for the day.

"Loki, you done?" She finshed pulling on a casual jacket, shoes making soft taps on the hard flooring not coverd by carpet. "Yes!" The sink was off and the stool was dragged from the bathroom by the excited Little Loki.

"You ready to go?" She smiled and held out her hand, Loki grins while running over and gripping her hand in his as he pulled her along. "Let's go!" With that said the two began their trek to the park.  
  
_Slip held tightly in Loki's arm._

~~

"Why did Thor come?" Loki still held onto [Name]'s hand to her right while the third companion Thor was to her left. "Be nice Loki, Thor has every right to come along, won't it be fun having your brother to play with?" She looked down at him, Loki just grips her hand more and mumbles under his breath, Slip's head held under Loki's chin.

"Sorry 'bout this Thor" [Name] looked up over to Thor, the blonde simply smiled. "It's quite alright Lady [Name], nothing I'm not used to" He smiled with reassurance.  
  
~~  
  
The park was not over crowded, few kids had been running around the park making [Name] sigh in relief, Loki was still Loki and she didn't want anything happening while out in public with the mischievous trickster.

And with the added God of Thunder by her side, she knew Thor could over react at times.  
  
"Okay Loki, you can go off and play now, but, I want you in my or Thor's sight at all times and if any of the children want to play with you I want you to play nice" Loki just kept nodding, finally when [Name] let go Loki ran off with what speed his short thin legs could give him.

[Name] sighed softly and plopped on a bench with her hands snug in her jacket pockets, Thor seated himself beside her watching his little brother.

"[Name]" Looking up from her lap [Name] looked to Thor waiting for him to speak up. "I want to thank you for what you are doing for Loki", Thor's hands resting upon his jean clad legs. "...I know how 'Thick-Headed' as Jane would put it, I used to be, before being banished to Midgard I was focused solely on becoming the next ruler to Asgard and proving to my father my right to it..." Thor's fists clenched.

[Name] just listened, letting Thor speak up what she could see was something he needed to get off his chest.

"I was selfish, never once cared about anything else during, never truly being there for Loki...blinded by my own wants and needs" He closed his eyes for a moment.

"I was never the great brother I wanted myself to believe I was"

[Name] felt her chest tighten from the emotion she felt as Thor finished, reaching a hand over his fist she softly squeezed.

"We all do things we are not proud of, rather it be from the past or something very much recent, some can not be redeemed for their faults", Her hand smoothed out Thor's, gripping his hand in her fingers gently and reassuringly. "But with the right people or person by their side, then just maybe, that person will have enough feeling left in them to know to take that second chance and use it for something much better" Thor's hand squeezed [Name]'s back.

Being pulled into a hug, [Name] happily returning it and finished what she was saying.

"And if we didn't have people who cared or loved enough, we would not have Bucky nor Loki with us today" Thor pulled her in tighter.

"Your words are much appreciated [Name], I'm also certain the Captain would think so as well" Pulling away Thor's smile was back making [Name] smile in turn.  
  
Looking back over to the playground, [Name] noticed Loki was at the top of the slide with Slip held tightly in his hands, the slide was rather large compared to the dark haired boy. "I don't think Loki likes the slide very much" She frowned, ready to get up before Thor stood making his way over to the slide.

*

Thor walked over standing just at the foot of the slide. "Come Loki, nothing but a slide, they are fun" Thor smiled, Loki simply hugged Slip closer and shook his head from side to side. "Be brave Loki, I promise you that you'll be okay" Thor crouched with his hands held out slightly.

Loki looked into his brother's eyes, glancing back over to [Name] she only smiled, looking back he lowers Slip from his face. "Promise?" His voice slightly squeaked. "I promise" Thor nodded. Loki wiggled slowly forward with his eyes closed.

With eyes still closed he didn't move, with hands holding onto his sides and picking him up Loki didn't know he was holding his breath till he gasped softly and his eyes shot open, he buried himself in his brothers side, Thor with a huge smile gracing his handsome features.

"See, not so bad now was it?" Loki looked back to the slide then back to his brother. "No...can I go again?" Loki was suddenly filled with excitement as he looked to his brother. "Of course!" Thor set him down and Loki ran back over to the ladder.

"After this can we play on the seesaw!?" Thor had nodded with a grin.

Both non the wiser as [Name] took pictures with her phone.

*

The trio had began making their way back to the Tower, [Name] had the time of her life watching the brothers play together, many pictures saved on her phone but her favorite had to be the picture she took of Thor on one side of a seesaw while Loki and the other five children at the park hung off the other end trying to lift the large male up off the ground.

"Can we get ice-cream [Name]?" Loki asked from his perch on Thor's shoulders. "Sure sweetheart, you were well behaved today, let's get ice-cream" Loki smiled and slightly bounced in excitement.

~~

Loki stood in front of the large glass display case that held many flavors of ice-cream, hands pressed against the glass. "So many..." He looked over to [Name]. "How many can I have?" [Name] smiled and looked through the display. "If you get the waffle bowl you can have up to five, if you get a cone you can have two, with whatever toppings you want, then they have smoothies and shakes" She glanced down at him.

"I want a cone" Loki looked at all the flavors, debating on what he wanted, Thor on the other hand already knew what he wanted for [Name] had brought him here once before.

Now seated, Loki happily enjoyed his cone sitting next to [Name] as Thor enjoyed his waffle bowl filled with seven different flavors, she never really knew how he was able to persuade them into getting two more flavors but she figured it had something to do with the lady working the front just trying to sweeten up to him, good luck with that.

"Thank you [Name], for today" Thor thanked her as she simply smiled with her smoothie straw between her lips.

"Thank you" Loki hugged [Name]'s side before going back to his cone, ice-cream around his mouth. "You're welcome guys" Today was something both [Name] and Thor would enjoy and come to remember for a long time, Thor finally feeling like the brother he should have been.  
  
~~

It was later on once they finally reached the Tower did [Name] notice how long they have been out, gone almost the whole day with the two brothers. Loki was passed out and cradled in Thor's arms as Loki's legs dangled limply as he leaned against Thor's chest, [Name] holding onto the slightly ice-cream stained Slip in her hands.

Reaching the lounge floor the two walked out. "Where have you two been all day?" Tony spoke up from his bar, leaning against the counter while nursing the drink in his hand.

"Park, lost track of time while there and finally ice-cream" [Name] happily replied. "Was the most fun I had in a while" Thor spoke up still holding his brother. "I can see it drained Reindeer Games out, he cause any trouble?" Clint asked from the couch. "Nope, he was to excited with running around with Thor to really pay attention to the other kids" She spoke up, surprising the few Avengers who were in the room.

"Really, Loki, guy who hates almost everything, _WILLINGLY_ , played with his brother?" Clint asked in disbelief. "Yes, he had a blast" [Name] nodded as Thor slowly handed Loki over to her.

"Wow...that would have been a sight to see" Steve spoke up from his spot nest to Clint. "Oh, but you will, if I feel like showing you" [Name] giggled and made her way back to the elevator. "For now I need to lay Loki down" Tony, wanting to see the photos tried sneaking his way over to [Name] but Thor had pulled him back.

"Brother Anthony, please, do not disturb my brother nor Lady [Name]" Tony pouted and crossed his arms.

"Whatever"  
  
~~  
  
Once on her floor [Name] had made her way to her room, pulling the covers back she gently laid Loki down then began removing his shoes and socks.

Lifting him up she removed his jacket then gently letting him back down, looking to the plush in her hand she knew she needed to wash it now so as a replacement she walked over to her dresser and picked up her Red Panda plushie placing it in Loki's arms she covered him up, making her way out of the room.

Walking into the kitchen she plugged the sink starting the warm water, pulling a rag from one of the drawers she turned off the sink making her way to the bathroom looking into one of the cabinets she pulled out a small bottle of baby shampoo, making her way back into the kitchen.

Pony in one hand and rag in the other she dipped the rag in the water then rung it out before adding soap, she gently began cleaning away the stains on Slip.

~~

With Slip placed on a towel on the kitchen counter to dry [Name] had sat herself on the sofa feeling tired.

Loki was not all that bad considering him being a toddler, minus the talking back and slight fits he would give her.

Closing her eyes [Name] leaned back curling her legs up on the couch, Little Loki was fun being around, but, she missed Adult Loki just as much. It felt like ages since she has heard him read aloud to her or simply enjoyed spending time with him on her floor or in the library.

**Watching movies.**

**Her leaning against his shoulder when she felt tired.**

**His fingers running through her hair.**

Now that she truly thought about it, the things the two did together always made her feel fuzzy inside.  
  
She in truth never really thought of Loki as nothing more then just a friend, thinking about it now the little things the two did together seemed like so much more and with the way Loki would act when she spent time with others had her thinking that maybe he felt something there as well.  
  
Standing up she made her way into her room seeing Loki had switched to her side of the bed with her plush held in his right hand, snoring softly with his mouth slightly open, softly giggling when she noticed a wet trail of drool in the corner of his mouth.

Walking over she smiled faintly yet adoringly, leaning over she kissed his forehead softly.

"I know you feel like you don't have anyone there for you, but I want you to know you do", She gently brushed his cheek. "You have me, you're my friend and most importantly you have Thor, he loves you very much Loki, blood related or not, even after all you two have been through I know he still does" Covering him back up she sighed softly.

"Goodnight Loki, I love you"

Walking out she cracked the door, deciding to sleep on the couch tonight.  
  
~~

It was morning, the large glass windows showing the city had no shades since [Name] like the view in the mornings when she would wake up, for now she was still passed out on the couch with her favorite [Color/Pattern] blanket covering her legs, left arm under the pillow she was using and her right hanging over the side of the couch.

"Silly little human you are" The voice spoke softly as the person sat in the recliner across from her, head in their hand as they watched her sleep.  
  
[Name] mumbled slightly in her sleep as she pulled her dangling arm back against her body, curling up before her body stretched out as she yawned, the person across from her smiled faintly as he watched her slowly wake up.

"So, you finally decided to wake, about time because I was getting rather board waiting" Pausing with her stretching [Name] blinked her eyes a couple times to clear away her blurry vision, sitting up slowly she looked over locking eyes with the male across from her.

"L-Loki?"

Said male smirked as he leaned up before standing, wearing spare clothes [Name] would keep for him on her floor.

He held out his arms. "The one and only my sweetling" Standing [Name] made a few cautious steps before wrapping her arms around Loki's chest, hands gripping his shoulders from behind gently, face nuzzled onto his right shoulder.

"You're...not little anymore, you're back" She spoke softly, his arms circle around her waist pulling her closer. "Yes, quite the situation we had been put in thanks to those buffoon friends of yours, though I should thank them", He leaned his head down, cheek pressing against her temple.

"My time as a child once more, even if I tried fighting it, I found myself enjoying it", His thumbs brushing small spots of exposed skin. "My time with you...Thor...the love I felt, I admit I didn't want it at first, but knowing if I didn't then I would have been little for far much longer then I would have liked", He sighed. "But truth be told I think it was because I finally excepted the love I had been given, I'm sure it also probably had something to do with the fact you finally excepted your love for me as well" He chuckled as [Name]'s face warmed up.

"But for now, I'd like to give you something in turn for everything you've done" He pulled back, pointer finger and thumb lifting her head up slowly as he leaned down pressing his slightly chapped lips to her soft ones, [Name] caught off guard before letting it sink in she gently kissed back.

He pulled back with a smile, [Name] smiled back with flushed cheeks, pulling away she made her way to her kitchen grabbing a certain plush from the counter, making her way back she held Slip out to Loki's face making it 'Peck' Loki on the cheek. "Don't forget Slip as well" Loki looked at the plush with embarrassment but took the black pony in his hand, holding it close to him.

"Yes, thank you", [Name] giggled softly. "Hush you"

Pulling her back into a hug he kissed the top of her head. "Thank you, being here for me though knowing exactly who I am, what I have done...and for that I love you"

[Name] hugged back tightly.

"I'll always be here for you Loki, I love you too"  
  
  
  
**...**

**"Brother, you are back!"**

**"No, Thor wait!"**

_Cue the bone crushing hug being shared between brothers and laughing from [Name] as she watched the God of Mischief wiggle within his brothers loving embrace._


End file.
